


Pitter Patter

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Frustrated Sam Winchester, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Rowena manages to knock Sam up, it’s definitely a surprise.But Sam soon finds his family is determined to protect him and his baby bump from any and all potential threats...No matter how exaggerated.





	Pitter Patter

Sam loves his family, he does.

He’d die for any and all of them, fight whatever creature or person tried to take or harm them. He wants nothing more than a safe and happy forever after even if he knows the odds of that are poor.

All the same, if any of them come near him in the next twenty four hours, he won’t be responsible for his actions.

And, yes, he gets that he’s in something of an unusual situation, which has prompted their claustrophobic behaviour, but they are driving him up the wall.

He’s a grown man; he knows how to make an egg white omelette, and hot buttered toast. He can take a book from a shelf, and carry his laptop from one room to another all by himself.

He knows how to run a bath, and is still able to get in and out of one without requiring assistance.

Except apparently now all these things, and every other thing in his entire life are either too taxing or too dangerous.

He’s pretty sure when, after hearing him complaining that the side of his nose itched, Dean reached over to scratch it for him that his brother was just being a little shit, but these past few weeks it’s gotten kind of hard to tell.

He’s pregnant, not in a full body cast.

And, okay, he can’t fall back on that old pearl of wisdom about _men_ having babies since the dawn of time because while he’s not the first, it’s not exactly common, but still.

He is not made of glass, and he could do without his wife, his brother and his best friend following him around like he’s about to trip and shatter.

++

The official explanation for Rowena somehow managing to knock him up sounds kind of made up on the spot, when she explains it to him, but it’s all they’ve got and Sam has bigger problems than the _how_.

Her theory is that when a powerful witch gets between the sheets with the Boy King (former or not), with some of that (dormant) demon blood still running through his veins, magical things happen.

Dean getting a little mouthy over it, and suggesting his sister in law save that crap for Disneyland, earns him twenty four hours as a literal squirrel, and it’s only Cas pleading on his behalf that gets him turned back.

But however it happened, it happened, and they all need to deal with it.

Sam seems to be the only person capable of doing that rationally. 

The other three are suddenly behaving like it’s the latest instalment of the _Final Destination_ franchise and there’s not a single harmless object left in the world.

Sam doesn’t think he can handle nearly nine months of Dean warding every surface in the bunker, or Cas stepping between him and every person they come across, or Rowena pre-hexing anybody she doesn’t like the look of.

Which apparently is everybody, and the rash of unexplained hair loss, tooth loss, libido loss, the guy whose toenails all fell out at once, the snippy soccer mom that cut them up when they hit the local Walmart and called him fat (Sam knows something happened to her, but all Dean will tell him is that she’ll be okay...in a few months) is a tale that gets told and embellished on for years to come.

He supposes it could be worse; he lives with the most overprotective, empowered people on the planet, and by six months in, they haven’t managed to kill anybody for breathing near him.

But it’s late one night, when Rowena’s sleeping next to him, and his fears sneak up on him in the dark, that Sam realises it really could be worse.

So many times his worst fears have come to pass, stealing into his life and leaving with his brother, their angel, and other people he’d grown to love.

And so many times he’s been lost himself, if not to Death, or illness, or corruption, then separated from Dean by anger or bitterness.

They are all here, together, and in a few short months there’ll be one more member of their family.

And Sam isn’t scared to admit he’s dreamed that dream before. Not like this, obviously, but settling down somewhere, out of the life, and eventually being a dad.

It’s kind of funny he’s reached where he’s always wanted to be but by a road he’d never imagined.

Maybe, though, it’s not the path that counts. It’s getting there in the end, and the people who walk along the way with you.

In that case, Sam’s the luckiest man alive.

He strokes a hand over his bump, feels his little girl kick with enough energy that makes him think there will be sleepless nights ahead for the next year at least, and then leans over to nuzzle Rowen’s cheek.

She’s still half asleep, but turns to kiss his forehead, and pull him into her arms.

Yeah, he’s more than lucky.

He might still be the boy with demon blood, but all the same…

He’s blessed.


End file.
